Legends of the Dark Mite!
Summary * Teaser: Batman teams up with his dog Ace the Bat-Hound to stop Catman from auctioning a Sumatran Tiger in the jungle. * Main Plot: Bat-Mite, Batman's biggest fan from the 5th Dimension, pops up and kidnaps his idol intending to make Batman a better hero. Appearing in "Legends of the Dark Mite!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman * Ace the Bat-hound (First appearance) Villains: * Catman (First appearance) Items: * Batarang MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman Nuisances: * Bat-Mite (First appearance) * Alien Who Doomed Robin (First appearance) * Anthkar (First appearance) * Crime Robot (First appearance) * Mxyzptlk Creature (First appearance) * Rainbow Creature (First appearance) * Star Creatures (First appearance) * Superman's Pet (First appearance) * Time Creature (First appearance) (Dies) * Khalex (First appearance) Villains: Bat-Mite Hallucinations * Catman (as an illusion only) * Catwoman (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Joker (as an illusion only) * Killer Moth (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Kite Man (as an illusion only) * Mad Hatter (as an illusion only) * Mister Zero (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Penguin (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Polkadotman (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Riddler (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Tiger Shark (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum (as an illusion only) * Two-Face (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Zebra-Man (First appearance) (as an illusion only) * Calendar Man/Calendar King (First appearance) * Criminal Holiday Icons (First appearance) ** Halloween Jack O'Lanterns ** Biker Santas ** Über-patriotic Uncle Sams ** Mutant Easter Bunnies ** Killer Robot Leprechauns (mentioned only) ** Angry Pilgrims (mentioned only) * Copperhead (First appearance) * Gorilla Grodd * Shaggy Man (First appearance) * Solomon Grundy Other Characters: * Ace the Bat-hound * Flash (Barry Allen) (mentioned only) * Green Arrow * Plastic Man (mentioned only) * Superman (mentioned only) * Fifth Dimension Fanboys (First appearance) Locations: * Gotham City * Wayne Manor * Batcave * First National City Bank of Gotham * Fifth Dimension * Comic Con Items: * Batarang * Batrope * Mister Freeze's Cold Gun * Trick Arrows * Two-Face's Coin * Trick Umbrella Vehicles: * Batmobile Synopsis The villainous Catman is at the park auctioning off a rare Sumatran tiger, unaware that Batman is watching from the shadows. Batman leaps in. The bidders attack Batman who easily disposes of them. Catman releases the tiger and Batman summons his partner… Ace the Bat-Hound. Ace drives the tiger off and then forces Catman up a tree. Batman praises Ace and gives him a Bat treat. At a bank in Gotham, thieves break into a vault when a caped figure appears behind them: Batman. A voice narrates his appearances and Batman thinks the criminals are responsible. When the thieves surrender, the same voice forces the criminals to fight back. They eventually fight back and the unseen speaker causes more criminals to materialize armed with machineguns. The criminals then turn into ninjas and Batman finds himself holding a pair of swords. Batman finally demands the figure to appear and he finds himself teleported to a rooftop where his number one fan is waiting: Bat-Mite. Batman, unimpressed, swings away but finds himself unable to lose the imp. Bat-Mite explains he's from the fifth dimension and is there to ensure Batman takes his place as the one true hero. He changes Batman into a variety of different identities until Batman tells him that he fights crime to help the innocent rather than for praise. Bat-Mite decides to give Batman a true challenge and summons Gorilla Grodd, but then transforms him into Solomon Grundy, and Shaggy Man. At Batman's suggestion, Bat-Mite turns Shaggy Man into Calendar Man, who Batman convinces to take a dive. Bat-Mite insists it wasn't a fair fight and transforms Calendar Man into Calendar King. Calendar King creates an army of holiday icons. Batman is dragged off by a biker Santa but quickly recovers. Calendar King summons mutant Easter bunnies, but Bat-Mite believes they might be over the top. Bat-Mite travels to the fifth dimension to check the opinion of the Bat-fans at the 267th annual comic fifth dimensional convention. They're not impressed despite the writers' defense. Bat-Mite decides to stick with the mutant bunnies, and Batman takes them out as well. The Caped Crusader punches the Calendar King unconscious, causing him to revert to Calendar Man and disappear back to where he came from. Before Bat-Mite can start another fight, Batman suggests that Bat-Mite go back to his home dimension and let him fight in peace so he doesn't waste his abilities in pointless battle. He offers an autographed Batarang to clinch the deal and Bat-Mite disappears. Batman is sent back to the bank vault and subdues the robbers. Returning to the Batcave, he commiserates with Ace about having to deal with the weird little creep. However, Bat-Mite reveals he's Ace in disguise. Offended, he teleports Batman to an alien landscape where flying saucers, monsters, and robots, attack. Batman tells Bat-Mite to stop but Bat-Mite decides that Batman will be his toy. Batman captures a saucer and tries to escape, while a giant- Bat-Mite warns him to keep moving, because that's the only way to stay in one piece. Batman has an idea and lands, and then sits there and does nothing. Bat-Mite wonders what's going on and Batman tells all of the villains to stop. Batman refuses to play any more and tells him to be Batman if he thinks it's so easy. Bat-Mite transforms into his own version of Batman, and Batman tells him how to set up a typical situation he faces. Gorilla Grodd appears with a stolen device and Bat-Mite finally decides to use a banana peel against him. It works, but the exploding device knocks Bat-Mite into a horde of Bat-villains. Bat-Mite is soon overwhelmed and forced to flee. Batman tells him to face the villains but Bat-Mite admits his imagination is running away with him. He finally calls out to Batman for help. Batman makes sure he wants help and Bat-Mite begs for his assistance. Batman leaps into battle and takes out the villains. Inspired by his hero's example, Bat-Mite concentrates and defeats the remaining villains and restores everything to normal. He apologizes to Batman, admitting he's a failure in a playsuit. Batman tells him he should be proud of his powers and Bat-Mite thanks him. He departs and Batman finds himself back in the Batcave. Later, Copperhead is robbing a jewellery store when Green Arrow takes him out. And Bat-Mite, wearing a new costume, arrives to declare himself his new number one fan. Trivia * The various Batmen Bat-Mite changes Batman into are: ** Bruce Wayne (Batman & Dracula: Red Rain) ** Bruce Wayne (Batman 1966 TV Series) ** Bruce Wayne (Batman 1989 Movie) ** Bat-Zebra-man (Detective Comics #275) ** Batman (The Dark Knight Returns) * The illusion sequence is a parody of the Looney Tunes theatrical cartoon short, The Great Piggy Bank Robbery. * At Comic Con, two people dressed as Harley Quinn and Joker from The Batman are seen. They are parodies of Paul Dini and Bruce Timm, respectively. Category:Episodes Category:Season One